1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic image display device, and more particularly, to a stereoscopic image display device which facilitates to realize good picture quality, wide viewing angle, and good luminance by preventing crosstalk of left-eye image and right-eye image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With development of information society, a display device is faced with requirement for a large size and a thin profile. In order to satisfy these requirements, there is the explosive increase for various kinds of flat type display devices having advantages of thin profile, lightness in weight, and low power consumption.
The flat type display device may include a liquid crystal display device (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display device (FED), a light-emitting diode display device (LED), and etc. Among the various flat panel display devices, the LCD device is widely used owing to various advantages, for example, technical development for the mass production, easiness of driving means, low power consumption, and high-quality resolution.
Recently, a user's demand for a stereoscopic image is rapidly increased so that a stereoscopic image display device capable of displaying 3D (3-dimensional) image as well as 2D (2-dimensional) image is actively developed.
The stereoscopic image display device makes left-eye image and right-eye image with a binocular parallax separately seen in both eyes of a user. That is, the stereoscopic image display device makes the left-eye image recognized only in the user's left eye, and also makes the right-eye image recognized only in the user's right eye, whereby the user can watch the stereoscopic 3D image.
However, in case of the related art stereoscopic image display device, the left-eye image expected to be seen in the user's left eye might be recognized in the user's right eye, or the right-eye image expected to be seen in the user's right eye might be recognized in the user's left eye. Thus, the related art stereoscopic image display device may have a problem of low picture quality due to crosstalk of the left-eye image and right-eye image.